Cyrus Renault (Jeff Kober)
Cyrus Renault is a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. He is being portrayed by actor Jeff Kober. Casting On January 31, 2020, Soaps.com and other sources confirmed that actor Jeff Kober, known for appearing in NCIS: Los Angeles, The Walking Dead, Sons of Anarchy, and Falcon Crest, would join the cast of GH in the role of Cyrus Renault. He first appeared at the end of the episode on February 5, 2020. Storylines On January 7, 2020, Sonny Corinthos learned from Gio, an employee of his, that a truck had been hijacked. Sonny made it clear that he didn't want to deal with those people since he wanted the Port Charles Police Department to know he was a legitimate businessman since all they would find in that truck is coffee. A few days later, it was later revealed that the truck had been found, abandoned, and torched. On January 29, when Sonny took his father Mike Corbin and his best friend Jason Morgan to Brooklyn, New York, eventually a gunman ended up pulling out his gun and a shootout occured inside of a restaurant with a bunch of people inside. At the same time in Port Charles, two other shootouts occured; one at Sonny's coffee warehouse where Gladys Corbin and Carly Corinthos were and the other one down on the pier where Michael Corinthos, Josslyn Jacks, Sasha Gilmore, and Mayor Laura Collins were at. In the shootout on the pier, Laura was shot in the stomach by the gunman while Michael, Josslyn and Sasha were shaken up but saved by Dustin who fought and chased away the gunman. At the warehouse, Brando Corbin saved Gladys and Carly but was shot in the process, while Jason ended up killing the gunman in Brooklyn as Sonny kept Mike calm. Sonny’s warehouse men, Tony and Brent Green, captured one of the two gunmen and the other gunman got away. On February 4, Cyrus is first mentioned. Sonny questions the captured gunman and then Sonny allows Brent to beat up the gunman after he won‘t say who he is working for. Later Jason walks by and sees that Brent has been shot and killed. Jason is also shot at by the escaped gunman and they fire at each other. One of Jason‘s bullets hits the gunman and Jason asks the gunman to tell him who he works for since he is dying. The gunman says “Cyrus Renault“ and Jason has a worried look on his face. On February 5, 2020, Jason tells Sonny and Carly that the gunman said he was working for Cyrus Renault, a drug runner who normally operates in the Pacific Northwest. Cyrus has been operating from Thompson Penitentiary for the last ten years but Brick discovered that Cyrus was secretly transferred to Pentonville Penitentiary recently. Sonny said he has never dealt with Cyrus and only knows him by reputation. Later Sonny stops by Pentonville to visit Cyrus. On February 6, Cyrus wants Sonny to go into business moving drugs with him. Sonny refuses and threatens Cyrus. Cyrus says he has personal reasons for moving to Port Charles. Later Jason tells Michael that Cyrus was behind the three attacks. Crimes Committed *Targeting Sonny Corinthos and his family 7, 2020-present; revealed on Feb 4, 2020 *Responsible for one of Sonny's trucks being hijacked and eventually torched 7, 2020; revealed on Feb 4, 2020 *Responsible for three separate shootouts - the one at the warehouse, the one on the pier, and the one in a Brooklyn pub 29-30, 2020; revealed on Feb 4, 2020 *Indirectly responsible for Mayor Laura Collins getting shot in the stomach 29-30, 2020; revealed on Feb 4, 2020 *Indirectly responsible for Brando Corbin getting shot 30, 2020; revealed on Feb 4, 2020 *Indirectly responsible for the death of Brent, one of Sonny's men 4, 2020 *Drug trafficking including funneling drugs from Russia through Canada into the U.S. on Feb 5, 2020 *Paid off a lot of law enforcement so he could operate in Russia and America on Feb 5, 2020 *Operating from federal prison for the last ten years on Feb 5, 2020 *Somehow got himself transferred from Thompson Penitentiary to Pentonville Penitentiary on Feb 5, 2020 References Category:2010s Category:2010s male characters Category:2010s characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten